How you know that you're obsessed with THG
by warriorcatsluv104
Summary: YOU ARE. ADMIT IT. TELL HOW MANY DESCRIBE YOU IN THE REVIEW BOX. R&R!
1. You're obsessed with THG

**Heeey! This is how to you know that you're obsessed with the Hunger Games. Admit it.**

**~SilverdappleWarrior**

HOW TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH THE HUNGER GAMES

- Everytime you play tag, you go into tribute mode and look for somewhere to hide and when you're tagged, you pretend to fall over. Like you're dead.

- You absolutley hate whoever made up the 'Team Gale' 'Team Peeta' thing.

- You thought of Pita bread as soon as it said Peeta was a baker.

- You've played your own Hunger Games recreation in your backyard including knives and making your own spears.

- You swore that if the producers jacked up the movie, you would personally go out and kill them.

- You're already counting down the days 'til Catching Fire comes out.

- Everytime you go to a store, you go to the book section and get all the special edition books.

- You've chosen which district you'd be in and WHY.

- You've bought and worn gold eyeliner all because of _CINNA._

- You refuse to read the Twilight books or Battle Royale ever again.

- Whenever you eat you end up rationing your food, then go to bed hungry.

- You've re-read THG and CF over nine times.

- You're counting down the days 'til MOCKINGJAY comes out in _2014._

- You'll never look at bread the same way again.

- You dream of the day you'll finally find "Katniss roots" and "Primroses"

- You have the whole soundtrack downloaded on your phone/Ipod/Ipod touch.

- You're absolutley inflamed that THG isn't one of the books for the catagories here.

- You go into tribute mode at the park and try to kill people and jump into the ponds.

- You long for the day you'll finally eat wild rabbit and groosling.

- You cried your heart out for each death. Cato's too.

- You're going to dress up at Katniss/Peeta/Prim/Rue/Cato/Clove for Halloween.

**Eeyup...I'll do one for how to annoy the characters from THG if I get reviews telling me who to do:]**


	2. YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH THE HUNGER GAMES

**Heeey! This is how to you know that you're obsessed with the Hunger Games. Admit it.**

**~SilverdappleWarrior**

HOW TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH THE HUNGER GAMES

- You will never read the book 'How to kill a mockingbird' the same way ever again.

- You randomly sing tunes to mockingbirds to see if they repeat them.

- You go to a jungle gym, there's things to climb, and you go full-out-RUE!

- You got kicked out of Target because you threw a ball into something, thinking it was a mine the boy from D3 rigged.

- You freak out everytime you see a wasp or bee. TRACKER JACKERS!

- You can never go outside without climbling trees or making a spear out of a stick.

- You have MADE a bow and arrow. And it worked.

- You despise all beauty products that look like they come from the Capitol, like brightly colored hair dye.

- You can never smell a rose without thinking of welts, blood, and snow.

- You will never see berries the right way again.

- You fall in love with everyone you see lying in a mud puddle next to a river. (not likely to happen, but what the heck)

- You paint pictures of the Hunger Games- And the Hunger Games only.

- You freak out whenever the book store runs out of copies of the 'Hunger Games Tribute Guide'

- You have gotten and apple, put it on a tree, and thrown a knife through it. Not a bow. Clove style.

- You have your entire CF audition planned out.

- You can't afford to think that Peeta had no girlfreidn. (I just can't afford to think like that^^)

- You have all of THG collectibles, including the Mockingjay pin.

- You just cannot stand the fact that Madge does nt exist in the movie.

-You saw the movie the first day it came out at midnight. You decked out in a braid, your Katniss clothes, a mockingjay pin, and all your HUnger Games books.

**Yeah..Im not so satisfied with this one, but whatever. I REALLY want you to tell me if i should do 'How to annoy the Hunger Games characters' Including Effie/Haymitch/Katniss/Peeta/Prim/Miss Everdeen/Gale/Hazel/Boggs/Finnick AND MORE!:D**

**~SilverdappleWarrior**


	3. How to annoy the mental Katniss Everdeen

**Hai:] This is how to annoy the Hunger Games characters. Tell me who to do next, now I'm only doing Katniss and Haymitch.**

**~SilverDappleWarrior**

HOW TO ANNOY KATNISS EVERDEEN

- Take away her bow and tell her she can't have it back until she tells Haymitch that she loves him.

- Constantly tell her that "You never had a chance at winning, it was luck, Bella." (Don't get ticked off cause of the 'Bella,' I thought It'd be funny.)

- Scream at her: You such a freaking *****! CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM, BELLA!" (Look above, once again.)

- Tell her that "she shouldn't have let Rue die. She let the whole D11 down."

- Insist that Peeta was always part of the career plan. Watch her believe it after a while.

- Trick her into getting trapped into one of her snares. Tell her Gale should have made it, not her.

- Snap all her arrows into a million pieces.

- Tell her Madge and Gale are an adorable couple.

- Ask her how her BFF President Snow is doing.

- Dump a bucket of water on her and scream: "HAHAHAH! I PUT OUT THE GIRL ON FIRE'S FLAME! MWAHAHA!"

- Flirt with both Peeta and Gale really loudly. In front of her.

- Tell her Gale and Peeta ran off together and that the only person left is Haymitch.

- Ask her why she's cheating on Gale with Peeta.

- Tell her that she should start dating Finnick.

- Accuse her of staring at Johanna Mason when she was naked.

- Ask her why she's cheating with bread.

- Force her to bite Peeta, then tell her "Why are you so stupid? He's a baker. Not PITA bread, dimwit."

- When she's sleeping write a fake love letter and get Haymitch to sign it when he's drunk.

- Convince her that Gale is gay and Peeta is a piece of pita bread.

- Push her into the lake she went to with her father and scream: "YOU WERE NEVER THE GIRL ON FIRE! YOU LOOOOVE WATER!"

- Tell her that Peeta killed her in the arena, Gale is dating Madge and Peeta is married to Prim.

- Convince her that there never was a Hunger Games, She's in a mental hospital, and she's Mentally disoriented.

**Thanks for readingXD A lot of reading went into this. But yeah..Peeta and Haymitch are next^^**

**R&R!**

**~SilverDappleWarrior**


	4. How to annoy the boy with the bread

**Hai:] This is how to annoy the Hunger Games characters. Tell me who to do next. ps: SPOILERS. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY**

**~SilverDappleWarrior**

HOW TO ANNOY PEETA MELLARK

- Bite him and scream: "THIS IS STALE BREAD, IT'S NOT EDIBLE!"

- Ask him if his parents were high when they named him.

- Tell him Gale and Katniss got married, Effie and Haymitch are dating, and that he's going to die alone.

- Convince him that he died in the Hunger Games in that river bed and that Katniss never loved him. That she wanted him to die, she was going to kill him.

- Same with Katniss, dump a bucket of water on him and yell "SOGGY BREAD!"

- Write a letter beginning with "Dear Pita.."

- Give him pita chips, force him to eat them, and yell "Cannibal! You can't EAT yourself!"

- Tell him he never had a chance with Katniss, bite him, and say: "You don't even taste good..."

- Everytime he says something say: "Says the bread.."

- Convince him that Gale is challenging him to a duel in the Hob for Katniss.

- Tell him that Katniss is now a drunkard with Haymitch and she plans to wreck the bakery.

- Bring him into public and scream at the top of your lungs: "WHO ELSE KNOWS WHY HIS MOTHER HATES HIM? SHE HATES PITA BREAD! BWAHAHAHA!"

- Force him to make out with Katniss, bring Prim into the room, (SPOILERS: Before she died) and yell: "WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU GUYS?"

- Tell him Katniss wants to move to D2 with Gale and that she loves him more.

- Step on a pita chip, say "Whoops..." push Peeta to the ground and say "Im sorry. I didn't know you were there. I hope I didn't kill you."

- Get a blow torch, put on your best serial killer face, and whisper "Time to bake, Peeta!"

- Sing "Do you know, the pita man, the pita man, the pita man, do you know the pita man who plans to eat himself?" (Not my best..Ignore itXD)

**Yeah..not my best. Why are these letters big? Oh well. R&R!**

**~ SilverDappleWarrior**

**The letters are back to normal!:D**


End file.
